


Yet another undertale reverse harem fic

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Multi, reader/ canon character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you get what's on the label(currently unfinished, but I will continue to work on this if there are folks that want to see that0





	1. Chapter 1

After the death of your grandparents, you expected your life to continue as normal, just with a hole where they used to be, they, however, had other plans for you. They had run a lodge a typically seasonal place, but available all year long. In their last years they closed it down, to focus staying well and only rented it occasionally and only to people they knew. You expected your Uncle that lived in the area to inherit it. Your grandparents left it to you instead. They left a bit of a plan for you as well as a decent sum of money to get it back into working order. They said you could have your relatives help you, but believed you could do it on your own. Use that business degree for something more than working in an office they said; you are the only with as close to a mind for this place as us. 

You wait until the end of the quarter to quit your job, and with the well wishes of your department, you move out to the lodge. The top floor of the lodge has thirteen bedrooms, one for the your grandparents and one for each child they had. Yeah your mom was one of twelve, and that’s why there was only you. Some of your cousins lived in the same city growing up, so if you got lonely they sent you to spend time with them, or invite them over. Your current house, was small, but it was good, you were able to pay rent easy and it had a good yard for the dogs. You had gotten them when you first moved out of your shitty apartment. They came from two different shelters, Droolius Caesar was from a pit bull rescue your friend volunteers with, and Mutter Teresa, a rotty that just happened to be at festival you and Caesar were at, and they bonded immediately. You adopted her and now the three of you have had had a wonderful life together. They comforted you when Charles broke up with you and let you know they did not approve of Jenny, which was good of them as later in the week her face appeared on the news in a mugshot.

Getting them ready for a move was not as hard as you’d thought, and saying goodbye to friends wasn’t either. You felt like things were finally falling into place for you. You’d have this lodge ready for the next season and you’d make your grandparents proud, even if you don’t turn a profit at first. You knew you had your work cut out for you, but you never backed down from a challenge.

Getting all of your stuff to the lodge was the hard part. You lived in another state, and of course, once you were there, there were stairs to the room you would be living in. The main lodge was huge, with the personal living space upstairs, a huge living room and dining room downstairs. The kitchen was a chef’s kitchen, but it did have a small nook inside for the smaller meals. There were no guest rooms in the main lodge, instead there were a couple dozen smaller cabins on the property. 

You had one friend in the city, Sink. They were happy you moved close because now they had free dog sitting for their pack (and of course now you could hang out etc). Sink jumped at the chance to help you move in, and was able to round up a crew to make sure the lodge wasn’t too big and empty when you got there. The crew included a few people you heard them talk about before, including Undyne. She is a monster, which you don’t have a problem with, but you haven’t personally talked with many monsters before. The mountain they came from was in this state, so it makes sense, you had previously lived pretty far away. Undyne’s girlfriend Alphys was also on the move in crew, and she got your internet up and working for you. 

Moving in took forever! You were thankful so many people here were helping. These damn stairs were what was making everything difficult. 

After the dust settles, you jokingly offer to them a discount on the cabins, and to hit you up if they knew 10 to 12 people that needed a place to live. Alphys paused,

“The boys have been wanting somewhere they can all stay, and if you have an extra barn or shed they would love to use that for their science stuff. I can give them ur number and have them meet you.”

You are like hell yeah tenants already? If they help you fix up the place they can live there free for the time it takes to get it together, or they can just pay a bit less and be conscious you would be making a ruckus. Either way hell yeah, you say. You also thank everyone and order pizza for all. The pizza place gives you a discount a. Because of how much you ordered and b. The owner knew your grandparents and is happy you are getting the place back up and running.

When the people leave, and now it’s just you Caesar and Momma, you do a walk through of the place and take down everything that needs fixing or updating. When you are finished, it is well into tomorrow and your list is long. There were mostly minor fixes and updates to the main lodge, but you still needed to make sure everything was up to code, so you had to find a contractor. Also, you’d go over everything again because you probably missed something in the dark. You would need to go shopping today to get food for yourself and maybe get some pictures hung up. You will also need to invest in invisible fence collars for the dogs, if you didn’t want them on your heels all the time. 

Your room upstairs was basically a small house. There was a small living room, where your new friends had brought your couch and tv and things; a kitchenette with a mini fridge, a sink, a single burner and a few cabinets; an office space and then the master bedroom and en suite bathroom. Each of the bedrooms had an ensuite actually, they were just tiny in comparison.

You flop onto your bed, content to sleep until you couldn't any longer. The dogs followed you onto the bed and made themselves comfortable. You fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of how perfect everything would be; it was a great mix up from the nightmares you usually had.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up sore. Every joint was aching and your head hurt as if you had a hangover. Momma somehow ended up on your chest, making it hard to breath and you were pretty sure Caesar drooled all over your legs. Heh he does live up to his name. It’s hard to tell what time it is, your curtains are doing a great job blocking out any light there may or may not be. You fumble around the bed and night table for your phone. It takes a bit but you finally grab it, and check the time. It’s three pm, not bad. Stores should still be open, so you can get that list of stuff you need. You put the phone back down, not bothering to unlock it and check your notifications. The dogs know you’re awake now and have started to stretch. You make the same move, pushing yourself out of bed. It takes a minute to stretch most of the soreness away but you manage. The dogs have left your bed and decided the living room is more interesting than you.

The same outfit you had on for moving would be fine for shopping. You could shower when you got back. It is colder here than you’re used to used to, so you nab a hoodie from one the bags of clothes in your room. Slipping your phone in the pocket you head out of the bedroom, insearch of your wallet and keys. They’re on the counter of the kitchenette, along with the beanie you had when you first arrived. You cram it on your head and shove everything else in the hoodie pocket. Yeah the hoodie/ beanie combo might be a little much, but like, it’s cold and you’re not from here, so you feel it’s justified.

You’re not sure where the dogs are, and you should let them out before you leave, so you shout the magic words.   
“Wanna go outside?!”  
The thumps and srabble of claws on the floor lets you know you have their attention, so you head down the stairs to the front. As soon as you push open the door, the dogs squeeze through and dash to the lawn. It’s bigger than the yard you had so you let them sniff to their heart’s content. They finish up and you gesture for them to head back in. They’re trained, so they follow your command. You lock the door behind them, and head to your car. Next to your furbabies, this was your pride and joy. It was a bit grimy from the roadtrip, but it still had gas since you towed it on the moving truck. Speaking of, you remember that you have to take that back too. Ugh, I hate driving that thing, you think to yourself before resigning to the fact you should return it now, so that you don’t get charged for an additional day. You debate attaching your car again, so you have something to drive back in, but you figure it would just be easier to Uber. You could get one of those big ones so you could room for your groceries. 

You climb into the driver’s side and plug your phone into the aux cord you left in the cab. You scroll through your music for longer than you need to, and finally settle on on of newer favorite songs. Then you tap in the name of truck company, and find a drop off center near a big box store. You usually shop at smaller grocers, but you need light bulbs and such, so big store it is. You let the GPS guide you over the sound of your music.

It takes a while, but you eventually get to the truck rental. You could finally be freed of this beast! Pulling it into spot takes more effort than you’re willing to admit, but once its parked, you pull the aux cord out, stuffing it into the hoodie pocket. It was starting to sag a bit. You hop the side and lock up the cab. There’s a little box on the side of the building labeled keys, so once you untangle it from your keys you drop the lone key off. The big box store was a bit aways from where you were, but you figured the walk would help you with those achy muscles, and get used to the weather a bit.

You head off, glancing a bit at your map from time to time.The city is very pretty and quaint for something of this size. It feels nothing like the city you just came from, it’s almost homey? You’d only been here a day and you’re already thinking of it as home, you absolute fool; you had a history of getting too attached to things, hence the two large dogs. On the way to the big box store, you passed a few hotels, a closed Christmas season attraction and a couple restaurants. This place really was quaint, you couldn’t wait to see more of it, maybe you could hit up downtown tomorrow and see what sort of entertainment this place has, only if you finish the “have-to-do list,” you think. 

The store itself is nothing special when you get there. It’s a cookie cutter copy of the same store you went to before. You grab a cart and begin tackling the long list. It’s better to start with household items, that way the groceries won’t get room temperature while shopping for everything else, so you beeline for the light bulbs. Those you were in desperate need of. You stroll through the place, picking up all you needed. You grabbed extra cleaning supplies, better safe than sorry. 

Heading toward the groceries you saw another monster, this was the third one you’d seen since you get here. It made sense, as you were closer to where they surfaced, but still, they all managed to be so different. This one was very tall. You couldn’t tell what kind of monster it was, but you figured it would be better not to stare. 

You continued onto the grocery side of the store and picked up some easy prep foods, snacks, and few treats for yourself. You didn’t want to over buy, but you needed to stock the fridge if you’re going to being living there. There’s literally nothing worse than not having food when you’re hungry. 

As you head toward the checkout you open up the rideshare app. You type in your address and add a note that you need space for groceries. You pick an XL ride and it says they will arrive in about a half hour to forty five minutes. Enough time to get through the line. Pushing your cart into the shortest line you see, you end up behind that tall monster from earlier. When it’s their turn, they are very pleasant to the cashier and have a voice that soothes like a mother’s. As you patiently wait for the cashier to scan your items, you take a moment to ponder what other monsters you might see. Would your driver be a monster? That would be cool, I guess. Instead of pondering too long, you strike up an idle, but polite conversation with the cashier. You had spent a bit of time in the service industry, so you were always kind when you could be. You paid for the items, thanked the cashier and wished her a good day. You wheeled your cart toward the door, and your phone buzzed in your pocket. 

It was your ride, he was here, pulling up to the store. It said his name was Papyrus, and the car was a black 2007 Jeep Grand Cherokee. You knew what that was, but looking at his picture, you weren’t sure if it was a joke, or what, but you were pretty sure that was a skeleton. Maybe skeletons are monsters, don’t be racist. You just had to wait and see. You sent a text back saying you were leaving the store then and pushed your cart outside. The car was rolling down one of the aisles, and you waved at it. You didn’t take rideshares that often, you weren’t one hundred percent sure about the social niceties that went into this whole affair. You had a car for reason, and this would probably be the last time you do this anyway, as the price to get back to your lodge was pretty steep. You probably should have just reattached your car and towed it with you when you returned the truck, but morning you cares little about what happens you later in the day.

**Author's Note:**

> This inspired by all the other stories like this, but I wanted to switch up the (y/n) character, so if this gets love, the boys will be introduced


End file.
